The Tiniest of Helping Hands
by sandstorm7
Summary: Nebula finds a little comfort from an unlikely source after the Guardians leave with Ego. (Expansions of various scenes throughout the MCU.)
1. Want Some?

Nebula sighed as she sat on the floor, letting her head fall back against the inner wall of the ship. _Their_ ship, she spurned with hate. The _Guardians_. How pretentious. They didn't deserve the title. If anyone saw how these fools operated on a day-to-day basis, everyone would be second-guessing their mighty protectors. They literally could not go one conversation without incessantly bickering about something, even if their lives depended on it, which, more often than not considering their lack of luck, it _did_.

Gamora, the Terran, and the dumb one had left a good while ago, off with that "Ego" for whatever reason. The furry one and his little tree friend were still there in the ship, keeping watch on Nebula...relatively. She and they forgot the other was there, to be honest.

"Enjoyin' the amenities?" Rocket asked, walking past her to his workbench, speaking for the first time since the others had left. "Or does Quill need to improve his upkeep on this hunk a' junk?"

Nebula scowled and shook her cuffed wrists by instinct, preparing an insult. But...she stopped. She didn't find herself harboring much anger towards this one, or his tiny partner for that matter. So far, they were the only ones that had not insulted her in some way.

"Better than the Sovereign's prison," she begrudgingly answered.

Rocket snorted, fiddling with whatever gear he was working on. "Yeah, I'm sure. Not even bein' sarcastic here. They seem like terrible people to be around. Terrible people _period_. Y'know I wasn't lyin' when I called 'em douche bags? Because they are really, straight-up, one-hundred percent, bonafide _douche_ bags."

"I am Groot?" the small thing asked, standing to the side.

" _Yes_ that really was why I stole their batteries! How's that even a question?! Hell knows I'll get more use outta them anyways."

Nebula frowned, beyond tired of the Guardians' chatter. "I don't suppose you will take my cuffs off, will you?"

"'Fraid not," Rocket said, actually discontented. "Occupational hazard."

Nebula growled, clenching her restrained fists. "Oh you stupid, asinine, _cruel_ —"

"Keep ya pants on, sister," Rocket calmly stopped her with an out-stretched paw, turned away from his equipment. "It ain't anything personal, not by a long shot. _Gamora_ ain't hiding it that she hates you, but _I'm_ a professional. She's so stuck-up right now she couldn't treat a person like a person if she tried. _I_ on the other hand don't let emotions get in the way of the job."

"I am _Groot_!"

"Th... The batteries were a _just irony_ , Tumbleweed! Not petty!"

"I am Groot?"

"NO! You're NOT pretty! I-I mean, you're...more handsome than pretty. Cute, in a manly way."

"Oh. I am Groot."

"You're welcome, bud."

Nebula groaned and rolled her head. The chatter. How did they maintain such incessant chatter? It was almost admirable.

"I don't see any reason to make ya any less comfortable," Rocket said, clamping two pieces of tech together, "and there's _way_ more productive things to do than make someone miserable, so why bother? Plus, you..." he mumbled with a shrug, barely audible as he scratched at something underneath his shirt, "kinda remind me of myself...a lil' bit, anyways..."

Nebula furrowed her brow, surprised at his sudden moral code, but mostly just unsure of what he had said at the end there. She was tempted to ask, but talking meant effort, and the two of them opening their unintelligent mouths again, so she let it be.

Silence floated in the ship for a few minutes more. Once finally finished with his work, Rocket geared himself up, holding a bunch of weaponry, including what appeared to be land-mines. He kicked a switch, and the bay-door of the ship opened, revealing the woods outside, flooded with darkness.

"I am Groot?" the tiny one asked nervously, walking up to Rocket.

"Don't think we've ever been on this planet before," Rocket answered, scanning the woods. "Don't know what's creepin' around. Plus Quill's gonna get all pissy if I let his ship get blown up more. I gotta bad feelin' we got followed. Sovereign don't seem like the type that'll give up after only losin' once." He snorted. "Pricks."

He turned his head and spoke over his shoulder. "I'll be back when I'm back. Both of you, stay here. Nothin's gettin' in _or_ _near_ this thing...not with me around."

He looked down, and tapped another small device on the floor with his foot: a radio. Music started playing over the ship's speakers, audible from both inside and outside. Rocket sighed in self-satisfaction, humming along with the tune, and strode out into the night to begin prepping his booby traps, leaving Nebula alone with his...pet?

Nebula sighed. She looked at the little thing, it waved hi, and she looked away. So long as it kept its distance, it wouldn't be a problem. She didn't mind the music too much either. In fact, it made for some decent white-noise to fall asleep to. There was certainly nothing else for her to do. She wasn't going to get much conversation out of the tree imp, it currently toddling over to pull the bay-door lever.

"I hope your friend knows what he's doing," she still found herself saying idly, apprehensively fiddling with her cuffs.

"I am Groot."

"Of course..."

Nebula slumped back as best she could, breathing deeply in and out. Everything seemed to fade into nothingness only after a song or two, and her head rolled against her shoulder. Damn, was she exhausted. She thought she would be _restless_ coming out of jail, not lethargic.

She wasn't aware how long she slept for. It didn't feel nowhere near long enough, though. Didn't even start dreaming.

She awoke to an odd feeling. Something was grabbing and wriggling and crawling on her belly. She gasped and flinched instinctively, but sat up and looked downwards quite groggily. It took her a second for her to decide that she couldn't believe her eyes.

The _tiny tree_ was trying to climb onto her, to sleep on her stomach like a puppy. It froze when she woke, and slowly looked up. They both locked eyes for a moment. It waved.

"W-Wha...?" Nebula mumbled, trying to drag herself out of her drowsiness. "N...No? No! Get _off_ of me!" She shook, throwing the creature off of her.

It fell and bonked against the metal floor, not appearing to get hurt easily. It grunted as pushed itself onto its stubby little feet. "I am _Groot_?"

"I-I do not want to... _cuddle_!" Nebula tried to say, embarrassed. "I don't need anyone's pity! Especially not yours! Just...stay away from me!"

"I am...Groot..." it urged with despondency.

"I haven't had an full meal in... _weeks_!" Nebula feebly implored, it all spilling out at once, to a _tree_. "And none of you are letting me eat the food you have just _lying_ around in the open! You all hate me, I get that, I really do...but I don't even care if they're not ripe! I wouldn't even care if they were _rotten_! I would've thought that'd be _hilarious_ after all I've done to you! If you're not going to give me food, or take off my cuffs, or do anything _remotely_ helpful for me, then just... _go_ bother somebody else!"

Surprisingly, after a moment of apparent contemplation, the creature quickly inhaled, and toddled away, up to the main control room, out of sight. Nebula sighed and slumped backwards against the wall again, finally alone, finally in silence...if she ignored the music and her gurgling stomach. One of those was easy.

Another song passed, but Nebula couldn't find it in herself to just let go and sleep again. Her stomach only seemed to growl louder and louder. Damnit. For all the things... _he_ had done to her, couldn't he at least have made her not have to _eat_ like a normal person would? She was far from normal anymore anyways. Why not just go the whole way?

Nebula bit her lip. She shook her head. Just as all the pain started flooding back, just when she was about to be consumed by the all the dismal, torturous memories that were forced upon her in place of an actual childhood, _just_ when she thought she was about to lose herself in her enemies' ship:

"I am Groot!"

Nebula jumped, forgetting that she was not in the isolation of prison, not expecting to hear another voice. She looked downward.

The tree creature was back, holding a cup as big as he was, filled with what appeared to be some sort of snack. Crackers?

It seemed too absurd to be true.

"What is this?" Nebula demanded in a whisper.

The tree still looked up at her, still smiling, raising the cup more, trying to offer its own food, like a child... A stupid, dumb, innocent child that didn't know any better, but still wanted to help in whatever feeble little way it could.

Nebula could've sworn she had felt the unfamiliar urge to smile tug at her lips.

"Well...it's better than nothing," she reluctantly decided.

"I am Groot," the thing seemed to agree.

Nebula hesitated, then leaned forward a bit. She awkwardly reached both her cuffed hands forward, and took a small handful of its crackers. It pushed the cup up towards her again, insisting she take _more_. Nebula felt propelled to do so, and soon found herself holding a good portion of its food.

She hesitated again, glancing from the crackers to their owner. It nodded insistently, demonstrating how to eat by patting its mouth with both of its little hands. Nebula truly smirked then. She gave in, and ate. Oh, the sweet, _sweet_ feeling of getting food in her stomach. Either she was just starving, or these were delicious.

She moved her knees up, settling a bit, breathing in and out. The warm lights of the ship's interior were quite soothing, now that she payed attention to them. And the song that had started playing on the fuzzy one's radio, its melody was rather pleasant too. Lackadaisical, almost...

 _"It's not time...to make a change. Just relax...take it easy..."_

For a small moment, Nebula might've been foolish enough to admit she was enjoying herself.

"Thank you, tiny tree-thing," she said quietly.

"I am Groot," it returned. It plopped down on its rear next to her, still holding its cup.

Nebula looked at her handful, glanced at the creature, then back at her handful. "I am still not going to cuddle with you, you know," she said. "After I eat these, I am going to sleep."

"I am Groot," it said with acknowledgment, chomping down on the rest of its crackers.

* * *

NOTES: Guardians of the Galaxy? More like Guardians of Character Development, oh my goodness.

In all seriousness, GOTG 2 is admittedly looser than the first when it comes to plot, but by golly does that mean it was able to take its time with its characters. _Every single_ last one of them was explored and got their chance to shine it almost makes me want to put GOTG 2 right up there with Avengers and Civil War.

If you couldn't tell, I'm an absolute sucker for really hurt and mopey characters, and Nebula is no exception. She needs a blanket. Just get this girl a blanket for goodness' sake that's all she needs. She _did_ get to hug Gamora at the end though which I am still ecstatic about. That was all I was asking for from Guardians 2 tbh. I am _so_ glad that she didn't get left behind. Some of her closure was kinda unspoken and open-ended, but the future exists, and we got much much more than what I feared we could've. Heard she might even be getting a little spin-off or something too. Bless you James Gunn.

Consider this my little break from all the Legend of Korra I've done, me branching out a little bit with another property for a change. Still working back through Book 5 and He's A Man though, making sure they're perfect. I really need to get on those Book 3 Zaofu-episode rewrites, maybe even more Kuvira fluff too. I've got a good handful of scenes written out for both, just gotta make them perfect as well. Adding more "Nebula Nonsense" to this isn't out of the question either, I just don't have any ideas for any future chapters. I'd love to write happier more casual stuff, like the cover photo would suggest (gosh I love that photo). A simple suggestion might give me just the spark I need if you have some! Life has been hard and sad and that really bogs your brain down when you just want to write.


	2. Welcome Aboard

**NOTE:** Takes place shortly after the events of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2.

* * *

"Oh. No," Peter insisted, shaking his head and waving his hands, "nonono. I'm not saying it'll be a _bad_ thing. It's just... Uhhhh..."

"I think he wishes to say it will be a bad thing," Drax stated.

"Yeah, " Rocket said with crossed arms, "it's pretty obvious."

"I am Groot."

"N-No!" Peter denied, struggling to find the right words. "I just... Th-There'd be an...an 'adjustment period' is all! It'd take some time to get used to."

"When have _any_ of us ever been well-adjusted?" Gamora asked as she sat.

"She's got a point there," Rocket mumbled, looking down.

" _Exactly_ ," Gamora said with a gesture. "She'll fit in just fine."

Even though Gamora was sitting with her and holding her hand, Nebula could not feelmore out of place.

"I think," Mantis brightly spoke up from her seat, "the problem isn't that she _wouldn't_ fit in, it is just that everyone couldn't help but feel a little bit...awkward."

"Why do we need to feel awkward about this?" Gamora asked. "If she's helping us now instead of fighting us, what's the problem?"

Peter rubbed the back of his neck with a shrug. "Well, she... _was_ the one that tried to kill y... Hold on a second, how the hell do _you_ not feel awkward about this?"

"She's _my sister_ ," Gamora implored. "Thanos tortured us both. We all know what terrible things he's done—Hovat and Kamaria, hiring Ronan, what he did to my homeworld. Who knows what else he's done since then?"

Drax scowled at the floor, deep in thought. He finally grunted and stood up decidedly. "Gamora is right. If what we have heard of him is true, he is nothing but barbaric." He looked at Nebula. "Any victim of his is a friend of ours."

"Yeah!" Rocket joined in, hopping up onto a crate. "Not to mention that she used herself as a freakin' _living battery_ to blow up all those Sovereign ships inside Ego! We literally would not be having this conversation if it weren't for that."

"True!" Mantis agreed with a little hop. "It was very impressive!"

Despite their praise being genuine, Nebula had trouble taking their compliments to heart. "I had to save you all somehow," she quietly dismissed, "myself included. Don't think much of it."

"I am _Groot_!" the little tree thing said, putting its hands on her knee, looking up at her. What was it trying to tell her? Probably something unabashedly flattering. _"But I do! That was really awesome!"_

Gamora smiled at him comforting Nebula. "So there's no problem, then."

"I 'spose not," Peter finally agreed with a rub of his neck. "We could use all the hands we can get around here anyways, especially with Groot still usin' training wheels."

"I am _Groot_?"

"It was a metaphor, little buddy," Peter assured.

"Hah," Drax said with a self-satisfied smile. "I knew it. He has no room for wheels."

"Alright," Rocket said with a rub of his paws. "Groot? You wanna do the honors?"

Groot nodded excitedly. Rocket got off the crate and picked the little creature up, trading spots with him. Atop his new perch, Groot looked towards Nebula, saluted, and declared, "I...am _Groot_! I...am Groot."

"Congratulations," Rocket translated. "You are now officially an honorary member of the Guardians of the Galaxy."

Everyone offered a little round of applause.

Nebula nodded, embarrassed but grateful. "Thank you, everyone. I'm...glad to be helping you now."

"Really, Nebula," Peter said to her, "it's a good thing you're here with us. For real. We're glad to have you too." He looked around at everyone with a clap. "Alright, Guardians! Once Rocket gets the power-coupling fixed and back where it belongs, we can hyper-drive over to the southern sector at two-one-eight. We'll pick up some supplies, then meet back up with Nova Corps, tell 'em 'bout what happened with Ego so they don't have to worry about anything."

"I object!" Rocket blurted.

Peter stopped walking and turned back to him, exhaustedly flopping his arms. "Rocket, not in front of the new recruit. C'mon, man."

Rocket laughed a weasley little snicker as he began fixing that engine part. Nebula found herself smiling at him. So they weren't afraid to be theirselves around her. That seemed to be a good sign.

"Just get that thing fixed, Garbage Mouse," Peter called over his shoulder.

"Y'know insults aren't as insulting when the _insultee_ doesn't even know what the insult _means_!"

Peter laughed to himself as he walked to the cockpit, pushing a button on the new music device he'd gotten from Kraglin. As some peppy pop song started playing over the ship's speakers, everyone started tending to their own affairs as well.

Gamora looked at Nebula. "Mantis and I are on ration duty. You wanna join us?"

Nebula hesitated, not sure what she wanted to do right now exactly. She still felt a little out of place here to be honest. She needed to...acclimate, for lack of a better word. "I think I'll be a moment."

"Okay," Gamora said with a soft smile. "We'll be in the back." She got up and walked over to Mantis, an energetic swing to her stride. Was she really _this_ happy to have Nebula back? With her and the other Guardians? That thought would've been enough to comfort Nebula if it weren't for the others not paying her any extra attention. Was it because they truly did feel awkward? Or was this...symbiotic ignorance because they truly accepted her as part of their family?

Nebula looked around. Rocket and Groot did seem honestly busy with the power-coupling. Drax seemed to be cleaning his knives—fair enough. But Peter still idly stood near the cockpit, his arm resting on an overhead rafter as he fiddled with one of his belongings.

 _Well...time to be friendly._

Nebula got up as music still played, and walked over to Peter.

"Thank you, Quill," she said, getting his attention, "for this."

"Oh," he said, setting his gizmo back on the shelf. "Yeah-yeah, no problem. Like I said, we can use all the help we can get. You'll be awesome to have around, especially with your, your _snap-crackle-pop_ powers?" he said, mimicking Nebula's self-repairing augmentations as he did so. "You can bounce back from pretty much anything. You might as well be _invincible_. You're like a...a sad glowstick." His eyes widened and he held out his hands. "I-I mean, uhhh, a non-glowing...glowstick. I'm sure you're very happy. At least, now. Probably. Hopefully."

Nebula wasn't certain what a glowstick was, but more so, was Quill actually...mindful enough to not joke about what Thanos did to her? How much did Gamora tell them of her? Enough to make them sympathetic apparently. "No offense taken," she said lightly. His praise, while floundering, did seem to be coming from a good place. He was trying to comfort her.

Peter chuckled nervously. "Yeah, sorry. It's just what I was tryin' to tell the others; we don't really know that much about you other than you're Gamora's sister and you've tried to kill us before." He shrugged with a smirking wince. " _Not_ the best conversation material, y'know?"

Nebula chuckled. "Yes, you're right. Though hopefully the more I help the more we'll learn of each other."

"Oh yeah, totally. I know more about Drax now than I've ever wanted to." Peter scratched the back of his head in thought. "But, it is kinda...nice, in a way, knowin' so much about someone. It means you know how to help 'em. We all got each other's backs here." He looked at her. "Including yours now too."

Damn. Nebula wished she had been prepared to be so accepted here. All she could get out was, "And I will have yours," adding on a hesitant "Captain" for good measure.

Peter nodded in thanks, his expression firm and understanding. They both sidled for a moment, him resting his arm back on that rafter and Nebula folding her arms. She was about to turn to walk away, however, she grew curious. She looked back up with a quizzical expression. She had to ask. "You're...not so nervous because you're dating my _sister_ , are you?"

"W- _What_?" Peter blurted in an octave higher than his normal speaking voice. "What— Nooo, noo. Nononono, I—"

Nebula chuckled. "You don't have to be worried, Star-Lord. If you make her as happy as she makes you, then I suppose that makes _me_ happy."

"Oh," Peter said, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, "great. Heh, thanks. I mean, she's great. She's awesome. She makes me happy too. I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else now. Well I mean I _could_ , but I, uh...don't want to."

Nebula nodded with a smile. It was safe to say she and her new captain were on good terms. "Also," she said, growing somber, "I'm...sorry for your loss. Yondu seemed to be a good man, deep down, little as I knew of him."

"Y-Yeah," Peter said, nodding slowly, "yeah, he...he was. He really helped me a lot, even though I didn't know it. I know he's gone, but...we still got each other, so...yeah." He nodded decidedly. "Thanks, Neb."

Nebula blinked and furrowed her brow. "Neb?"

"—YOOLUH!" Peter added, shooting up straight and pulling at his jacket collar. " _Neb-yoo-luh_! _Yeesh_ , sorry, got something stuck in my—" He faked a cough. "Stuck in my throat. Ah-heh- _hem_. Mh- _hmm_. _Hmm_." He nodded once, looking away. "Won't happen again."

Nebula hesitated for a moment, unsure of how to respond. "Understood," she only said.

She turned and walked away, leaving Peter behind to run a hand over his head. She wasn't offended—why should she be?—but she just couldn't wipe the smirk off her face.

 _Is Gamora_ really _dating this man?_

" _Nebula_."

She stopped in place, looking up to see Drax. He strolled up to her with his thumbs in his belt, eyes full of focus, but not brimming with intensity. He stopped next to her with a heavy step. "Tell me of Thanos," he said.

Nebula felt a chill wash over her. Her eyes slowly fell to the floor, and she started rubbing her left arm. Despite of lifetime of hatred for Thanos, she still needed a moment to collect her thoughts trying to find a way to describe him. "He is nothing but cruel. He will fill you with lies and tell you it's the truth, say everything he does is for your benefit. And in the end...he will torture you for it, thanking you for your sacrifice all while doing nothing of worth himself."

Drax frowned. "He sounds a deplorable being."

Nebula nodded, eyes still on the ground. "Yes."

 _Whap!_ Nebula jumped in shock as Drax's hand fell onto her shoulder, him going on to say, "With your knowledge, Sister of Gamora, I am confident that we will be able to put an end to Thanos's tyranical crusades. You are very skilled, and will be a valued addition to our family."

Nebula felt a lot of things—surprise, flattery, comfort—and yet had no way to convey them. "I-I... Th-thank you," was all she could get out.

Drax nodded once, taking his hand off her shoulder. "You are welcome." He turned and walked away without another word.

Nebula exhaled in her little moment of loneliness. Damn, he was a blunt one for sure. She used to think he was simply stupid, but...there was a hidden wit about him. And the way he kept referring to her as family now, even after carelessly saying she wasn't on Ego's planet... Yes, a wit about him.

"Hey!" Rocket called. "H-Hey, Nebula! Over here! Quick question!"

"I am _Groot_!" she heard Groot scolding him.

"No, no," Rocket dismissed, snickering, "this'll be great, this'll be great. Just watch."

Nebula cocked her head with narrowed eyes, walking over to the two of them cautiously. These two might've been her favorites barring Gamora. "Yes?"

" _Hypothetically_ ," Rocket began, wrapping some wires as he spoke, "were the situation ever to require it, would you be able to, uh, _detatch_ your arm there. Painlessly, of course!"

Nebula furrowed her brow at the question, feeling the urge to rub her left wrist again. "If I was prepared and did it properly, I could detatch my hand, yes."

"Good!" Rocket said. "Good. Good to know." He turned to Groot. "See? No harm no foul. Just wanted to know. Was curious is all."

Groot still glared at Rocket.

" _I'm_ _not gonna steal her arm_ ," Rocket promised. "She needs it more than I do. It's forward-thinking! What if we all get stuck somewhere? And the only way for us to escape is, like, if she has to stick her hand under the door and make it crawl to a switch and open it up and let us all out?"

"I don't think I can move my hand if it's not attached to me," Nebula stated warily.

"Oh!" Rocket exclaimed. "So we're screwed anyway!"

"Hah! I am Groot!"

"Hey don't you be happy about this! You'd be stuck with us too, Leaf Head!"

"If there _was_ some hole," Nebula hypothesized with smirk, "wouldn't _he_ be able to crawl through just as easily as my arm would?"

"I _am_ Groot!"

"H-Hey," Rocket said, "she's got a point, but you're not gonna be small forever. You're growin' faster than you think. Well, not unless you keep eating so unhealthy."

"Hmph. I am Groot."

Rocket chuckled. He looked up at Nebula. "Glad you decided to stick around, sister. Keep yer chin up. Gamora's right; we _all_ got issues here."

"I am Groot?"

"Asking people for their prosthetic limbs isn't an issue it's a _hobby_."

" _I_ am Groot?"

"I'm not saying you got harsh psychological trauma, but out of all our bulbs, yours isn't exactly the brightest."

"Hmph. I _am_ Groot."

"How did you mistake his fin for somebody's _TOE_?!"

 _Huh_ , Nebula thought. _When you're working with them, their bickering becomes much more agreeable. Almost pleasant._

Even so, she decided to give the two smaller Guardians their space. They looked like they were going to be at this for a while.

 _Gamora..._

Nebula looked over at the storage area. There at the table sat Gamora with Mantis, organizing their food rations. Time to chat with them next. "Hey, Gamora. Mantis."

"Hi, Nebula," Gamora greeted happily. Mantis offered a little smile and wave as well.

Nebula leaned against the wall with folded arms for a moment. She nodded back at Peter. "Did you hear Quill with me a minute ago?"

"Yeah, why did he do that?"

Nebula rolled her eyes a bit. "He tried calling me _Neb_."

Gamora giggled for a moment. "Ohh that's our captain."

"He becomes squeamish very easily," Mantis stated. "I am surprised he's been your captain for as long as he has."

"We all are," Gamora said with something like nostalgia. She looked back at Nebula. "He was just trying to be casual with you, I'm sure."

Nebula smirked. "Trying but failing."

"Can _I_ call you Neb?" Mantis asked excitedly.

Nebula pondered. She actually didn't know much about this insect girl yet, only that she worked for Ego. "I...suppose so, yes."

"Cool!" Mantis chirped with a little clap. "I think it's fitting for you."

A nickname... That was new to her.

Nebula blinked through the unfamiliarity and looked at Gamora. "Speaking of fitting...I think he's your type, actually."

Gamora chuckled. "Dorky?"

"A fool who means well," Nebula suggested instead.

Gamora smiled a little glowing expression as she tended to the rations. "That's him."

"Gamora!" Drax called. "How does one unlock the helmet compartments?"

"Top switch first, big button second!"

"What button of which do you speak?"

"The big one that..." Gamora sighed. "It'll be easier to show him. Be right back." She got up from her seat, touching Nebula's shoulder as she passed her. Nebula appreciated the gesture.

Mantis glanced up as Gamora left, but still tended to her rations. Nebula felt compelled to ask, "Do I need to help you?"

"We actually just finished!" Mantis said, setting her package on the side of the table. "But thank you for offering."

Nebula nodded. "Of course."

Mantis nodded too. She leaned a bit, looking over at the common area. It appeared Gamora was gonna be occupied for a while. "Sit with me," she whispered to Nebula, motioning for her to take Gamora's spot.

Nebula furrowed her brow in surprise, doing as the empath said with a hushed voice. "W-Why?"

Mantis collected her thoughts with folded hands, her demeanor quiet but honest. "I do not know how much you know, but I have powers. I can feel what others feel when I touch them. I was also able to help Ego fall asleep when he was stressed from all the knowledge he held, and...I wonder if I can help _you_ in some way. I've heard you were...put through a lot."

Nebula breathed in as her chest grew tight. This offer sounded too good to be true. "Yes. You can try if you wish."

"Okay."

Nebula didn't know what to expect from Mantis as she reached towards her, having only briefly observed her powers against Ego at his core. Soothing and incapacitation sounded like an interesting ability. She was hoping for something calm, almost therapeutic.

So it understandably startled her when Mantis recoiled and screamed.

The others rushed in seconds later. "What?" Quill asked, looking between the two of them. "What happened?"

Mantis was holding her hand, looking at Nebula. "Sh-she..."

Peter's expression twisted into something between disbelief and sadness. "Did she _hurt_ you—?"

"No!" Mantis defended. "She did not hurt me!" She stopped, calming, looking at Nebula again. "At least...not on purpose."

Nebula felt electric, but Mantis's explanation eased her fear of the others. Mantis touched the cyborg's hand again, and shivered. "All of this...trauma," she said softly. "This... _heartbreak_..." She looked her in the eye, empathizing and pitying. "How do you _cope_ with it?"

Nebula found it hard to answer. What more could she say? "I'm...used to it."

Gamora looked around at the others, none scared at the moment, mostly just saddened. "Everyone," she spoke up, "give us some space. I need to talk with my sister."

"You two are sisters?" Rocket asked.

"Rocket," Peter whispered, "not now."

As everyone walked out of the storage area, Gamora sat where Mantis had been. She took Nebula's hands in her own, trying to find words. "I'm sorry for the scare."

"Don't be," Nebula said. "You didn't do anything wrong. No one did."

Gamora nodded, her eyes elsewhere. She bit her lip, trying to speak. "Inside Ego, you...you saved us, but...to _use_ yourself like you did—"

"I _chose_ to do it," Nebula insisted. "I knew I could handle it. I've had worse."

"That doesn't mean..." Gamora sniffed and wrapped her arms around Nebula, like a child, holding her tight. "Just don't risk anything more than that ever again."

Nebula could only blink surprised in her arms. She touched her back. She truly knew she could handle the pain of firing off all that ship's laser cannons, but Gamora was right. It would've been near-fatal for someone who wasn't her. "I won't," she decided to say. "I promise."

Gamora stayed in her arms for a minute more, finally pulling back and wiping her eyes. "Thank you..." She sniffed. "Thank you."

" _Toes_ are _short_ and _stout_!" Rocket shouted from the common area. "The _fin_ was _LONG_ and _THIN_!"

"I am _Groot_!"

"WHO'S _FEET_ HAVE YOU _SEEN_ WITH TOES LIKE THAT?!"

Nebula and Gamora looked over at the doorway, the latter chuckling as she wiped her tears. "Oh, we should go watch. Watching Rocket freak out is the best."

"Yes, definitely."

The sisters quickly joined the others, taking seats by Peter as he offered them. Mantis on the other hand was standing away from everyone, observing a bit. She saw something she was hoping for.

Rocket made another loud execration, and while every laughed, Nebula did too. She was _grinning_ , had a twinkle in her blackened eyes, her shoulders and knees raising up a bit as she giggled, almost dainty. She was nowhere near as boisterous as Drax while he guffawed—the man who had seen his wife and daughter die—but there was no denying that she was enjoying herself—the girl that'd had her body stolen from her.

 _Gamora is right...she_ does _fit here._

* * *

 **NOTES:** I think this was suggested literal months ago. I am not punctual but I am sorry lol. Life is ever-changing. Things are looking up now. I've got a bunch of littler ideas that I'm gonna tackle before I start writing my own book again. (Yes, you heard me right. I've got too many fanfics to try writing my own story lol, hence the little ideas coming up. Wondering if I should open a tumblr for my fanfic/writing needs.) It's mostly Overwatch stuff. Couple a' one-shots.

Hope you enjoyed :)


	3. An Iron Man And Iron Woman

"I don't wanna go," the kid said as he clung to the man. "I don't wanna go, Stark, please..."

Nebula could only stand on and watch as they both fell to the ground, the young fighter crumbling away exactly like the others just had. He apologized to his mentor, one last time, and then, as if his body turned to dust in the wind, he vanished.

Stark slumped as the boy's body gave way. He turned to sit up, looking at the dust still on his hands, wiping them, watching his own hands to make sure he wasn't fading away too. No. He was going to remain, it seemed.

"He did it," Nebula spoke solemnly, grimly. Of all the things she could've said, that was all she could think of. It was all she needed _to_ say.

Stark sat down on the hill, slowly holding his hands over his mouth, eyes shut in grief. Nebula couldn't do much else but sit next to him. They were silent for a long time, the groans of old Titan sounding amidst the eerie silence. Eventually, Stark spoke up.

"Damnit. I can't believe he..." He clenched his fist. " _Damnit_. GAH! DAMNIT!"

He lunged to his feet, screaming at nothing. "THANOOOOS!"

He fell back to his knees, gripping the ground and dirt. Nebula could only look at him with pity.

It was for another long moment that Stark kept silent, breathing hard out his nose with the occasional gasp. Eventually, he looked back at Nebula, his eyes bearing something inbetween anger and despair. "I can't believe... He _did it_..."

Nebula nodded slowly, beginning to feel the crushing weight of defeat now. "We tried everything we could, but he accounted for everything. He would not let anything stop him."

"What do we... What can we do?" Tony asked without direction. "What can we..."

"You spoke of allies back on...'Earth,' " Nebula said. "You called them avengers?"

Tony looked up at the name, reality seeming to flood back to him. "The Avengers." He looked at Nebula. "Yeah. Yeah, they... They're my team." He looked down. "If any of them are left..."

Nebula creased her brow. "You don't have any other allies besides them, do you?"

"I...might," he said, eyes shifting as he fiddled his fingers. "The Avengers, my own company... I'm sure Earth as a whole would appreciate having me back too. I'm sure we'll find someone. That's about as good a place to start as any. You don't have anyone to rendezvous with do you?"

Nebula was grim. "The only allies I had just vanished."

Stark nodded in understanding. "Right. Well... Right. Right. Earth. Allies. We gotta find out how far what Thanos did reached. He can't have killed everyone but us."

Nebula nodded. "The others' ship is still here, right?"

"Should be," Stark said as he stood up. He wiped his hands, looking back at her. He furrowed his brow. "Um...who are you, exactly?"

"Nebula," she told him.

Stark looked elsewhere, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Good gravy, you space guys and your space names. As far as obviousness goes I think that takes the cake."

Nebula barely furrowed her brow.

Stark shook his head. "I'm sorry, that's—culturally insensitive of me. Uh..." He hesitated, then held out his hand. "I'm Tony. Tony Stark."

Nebula looked down at his hand and returned his shake. "I respect you, Tony. Thanos mentioned you before."

Tony hesitated. "He did? You...know him?

Nebula nodded grimly. "He was my father."

Tony blinked and narrowed his eyes. "Your... _father_? I'm sorry, I don't really see the family resemblance."

"He 'adopted' me," Nebula said without mirth. " _Kidnapped_ me. Just like Gamora."

Tony winced a bit, nodding as his eyes fell. "Damn... The more I learn about him the more I hate him."

"Believe me, I've learned that he doesn't have to be my father."

Tony was looking down, trying to find the best response. "Yeah, I... Yeah, dads can be tough. There's more helpful things you can do than fight for their approval." He cleared his throat and looked to the east, tossing his hand up. "Welp. They came from that way. Let's hope their vessel didn't get hit by that moon."

Nebula nodded. "Let's hope."

The trek wasn't long, a few minutes at most. There the Guardians' ship still sat, in just as good condition as Nebula remembered last seeing it in.

"Huh," Tony said, running his hand along the metal hull. "Not bad. Did Quill give this old gal a name?"

Nebula looked up at it. "I believe he called it the Benatar."

To her surprise, Tony let out a chuckle. "No shit. Wow. Wish I had been a bit more buddy-buddy with him."

Nebula looked at him with a bit of confusion. He noticed, and started rolling his hand. "That was a...a celebrity, back on Earth. 'Rock' music, they called it. You...probably haven't heard of that?"

"I believe Quill used to listen to such music around us."

"Damn right he did. C'mon, let's go."

Nebula pulled the entrance latch, and the landing ramp slowly lowered out of the ship. The two of them walked up inside the Benatar, Nebula assuming Tony was giggling again because of the name. The man eyed the interior of the ship with a whistle of admiration. "I'm likin' it, I'm likin' it. It's got the form and function, not too many bells and whistles. Wait." He looked at Nebula. "You know how to fly this thing, right?"

"I do."

"'Kay, cool, great," he said as he stepped out of her way. "I probably could've figured out how, but I'd...rather not take any chances."

Nebula nodded as she walked to the cockpit. She sat in one of the pilot chairs, and Tony plopped into the seat next to hers, though he didn't dare touch his set of controls, even though Nebula could tell he _really_ wanted to. She began pressing a few dozen buttons, the engines of the Benatar—was it really that silly of a name?—started whirring, and within a few more seconds, they were flying off the ground and away from Titan.

"Okay," Nebula said, steering the ship with both hands. "Do you have any idea where your Earth is?"

"Uhh," Tony said, rubbing his jaw. "There's not really an, uh, east or west in space, is there? Hmmm, let's see, uh..." He pursed his lips for a moment, then suddenly pointed to the left out the window. "Ooh! Oh! We passed that one! That blue planet. Straight that-a way."

Nebula nodded. "Alright. I'll set the auto-pilot towards three-hundred-o-ten, then."

She input the coordinates on the data pad next to her. She then pulled the steer down so that it clicked, an audible cue sounded, and the ship entered its automatic flight mode. Nebula leaned back in her chair a bit with a small sigh, while Tony did both much more deeply. After a long moment, he looked at Nebula. "So, you knew the other, uh, 'Guardians?'"

"Yes," Nebula said softly, her hands in her lap. "I was one of them, actually. Though I haven't been for long. I've known them, but couldn't bring myself to stay with them."

Tony hesitated for a moment. "Was it because they were always so...uh—"

"They were idiots," Nebula said deadpan, "but they were _my_ idiots, in a way."

Tony looked down and nodded. "Preachin' to the choir on that one. Honestly, it's kinda nice to have people who can goof off on a mission. Just like..." He trailed off, not able to finish his sentence.

Nebula noticed his apprehension, but didn't press him. Instead she chose another topic to discuss, though it was still quite tender for the both of them. "You spoke of hating Thanos, learning of him. What did you mean by that?"

Tony blinked and looked up at her. "Hm? Oh. I... Well, I was gonna say it's a long story, buuut I think we got the time to tell it actually."

Nebula nodded. "I was just worried Thanos had tortured someone else."

Tony suddenly slowed, a somberness washing over him. His voice was quiet, sincere. "You too, huh?"

"Wait. How has he affected you?"

"I knew Thanos was looming over our heads for _years_. I was the one that flew a bomb through his portal, destroyed the Chitauri. The thought of him comin' to rain down Hell on us has been... _tormenting_ me." He looked at Nebula's robotic hand, frowning. "Though that's...probably not as bad as what he must've put you and Gamora through."

Nebula nodded, touched by his sympathy. "I still regret that he's caused you so much fear."

Tony looked at her with a...conflicted expression. Was it hard for him to accept that others could share his pain? Feel sympathy for him? Nebula couldn't quite place if he were a lonely or merely self-conscious man. Perhaps both. An unfortunate combination. "Thanks," he said with a nod. "That...means a lot to me."

They looked away from each other for another long moment, sitting on their conversation. Tony soon thought of something however, saying "ooh" and getting up out of his chair. "Hey, did you guys all have any food on this rig? I'd like to fix us up some grub if I can." He stopped and furrowed his brow with a quizzical cock of his head. "D-Do you _even_ eat?"

Nebula smirked a bit. "I don't _have_ to eat food, but I would like to."

"Sounds reasonable enough for an...alien cyborg woman," he said idly, searching for the ration compartment, which he found quickly. "Ah. Astronaut food, pfft." He started going through the containers, finding the best items with an appraising grin. "Ohh. Maybe not so astronaut. Perhaps even a little _gourmet_."

Nebula watched curiously as Tony prepared for them both little meals, him speaking to himself the entire time in a different language with occasional flamboyant hand gestures. Quill called that language "French" if she properly recalled. Or was it..."Eye-talleon?"

Within a minute or two, Tony walked back to the cockpit, with sandwiches and drinks on two plates for the each of them. "Ta-da," he sang.

Nebula took her plate with both hands and a nod. "Thank you, Tony. Was that...Eye-talleon you were speaking?"

Tony sat down and looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Huh? Oh, Italian? Pff, nah, no, no, I'm not a—not _fluent_ in it or anything. It's just a—just a thing people do. The Italians make a lot of food, so, everybody on Earth just kinda...emulates them. Make us think we're better cooks than we really are." He chuckled a bit.

Nebula nodded and looked down at her plate. Even if Tony wasn't a true cook, this meal was still quite pleasant. "I see."

Tony set his plate down on his armrest, taking his cup and raising it towards her. "Well, Miss Nebula, uh...I'm glad we survived, and that we also get to know each other a little bit here. _Whatever_ the Hell Thanos did, I'm glad we're both dead set—no pun intended—on finding any damn way to reverse it that we can. It all starts with finding any other survivors. Um...cheers to not turning to dust. Go Team 'Hates Thanos.' "

Nebula smiled, clinking her cup with Tony's. "Cheers."

* * *

 **Notes:** I was a little disappointed we didn't get more of Tony and Nebula together in space in Endgame. Admittedly they are such an odd little pair lol. But they both have been hurt by Thanos, I like to think they helped each other a little. I was also initially unsure how much Tony would be acting like himself after Thanos snapped, but it's mostly a coping facade for him, so it felt fairly appropriate, especially for him being alone Nebula for the very first time. Letting his charms do their thing as usual lol.

Apologies if this chapter took a while to get out from my previous announcement! I've been spending time seeing how far I could push this fic, and I think I have several ideas that I'm gonna pool into one big chapter! If these past few have been about Groot, the Guardians as a whole, and Tony, final one will focus on her and Rocket! And even...Thanos?


	4. To Choose A Family

_"We're finally here, you guys,"_ the woman said over her intercom. _"Prepare for landing."_

Nebula got up from her chair instantly, moving to help Tony as he lay slouched in the captain's chair. That warrior woman with flying abilities had been guiding their ship back to Earth, and they were finally making it.

"Tony," Nebula said as she gently shook him awake. "Tony, we're here. We made it."

He took a moment to open his eyes, grunting wearily and nodding shakily. He had grown weak without proper nutrition, and even standing alone put him at risk of stumbling. "Oh, great, great. Thank goodness."

"Let's get you belted in."

After a minute more, the woman carried them into the atmosphere, and slowly brought them to the ground in front of the Avengers facility. Some of the survivors were even coming out onto the lawn to greet them.

"They're alive," Tony sighed with relief. "Oh thank God. Rhodes, Steve, Bruce and Nat..."

The Benatar touched down gently on the ground. Solid ground. Nebula could tell just that much put Tony at ease. But he still needed medical attention. "Come on. Let's get you help."

"Right," he grunted, putting his arm around Nebula's shoulder and her hoisting him up. He paused to look at her, sincere. "Thank you, Nebula, for everything, all this that you've done for me."

She returned his gaze and nodded. "You're welcome, Tony." In truth, these weeks with Tony had taught her many little things about compassion, about humanity. She felt a small swell of pride that she had come this far. Back when she worked with Thanos and Ronan, she probably would've just killed Tony and left Titan on her own. Perhaps this itself didn't teach her compassion, but rather was a test of sorts. She passed.

As the entrance ramp lowered to the ground, Nebula slowly helped the Iron Man down the steps. One of the Avengers came to take Tony from her—Steve, she assumed. As Steve did so, Tony looked back at Nebula, looking like he wanted to say something. Maybe he was still just thankful. He seemed to trust this man just as much as her. That was a great relief.

"I couldn't stop him," Tony said.

"Neither could I," Steve replied.

Tony suddenly stopped, turning to his friend, his expression sinking from hope into depressed resignation. "I lost the kid..."

Steve's brow creased, but he shook his head, insisting, "Tony... _we_ lost."

Nebula looked at the other Avengers, and to her surprise, Rocket walked up from behind them. The augmented mammal looked up at her, to the ship, then back at her, fidgeting with his paws. "Did the others make it?" he asked, sounding as if he already knew the answer.

Nebula saddened. As confident as Rocket usually was, she had hoped she wouldn't have to break the news to him the most. "They're all gone. I'm sorry, Rocket."

He lowered his head deeply. "I was afraid of that..."

Nebula creased her brow. "Even Groot?"

"Even Groot..."

Rocket turned to sit on the ramp steps. Nebula could only take a seat next to him. She tried to think of comforting words to say, but she had none. The Guardians, as much as she trusted them now, were more his family than hers. He'd been through so much more with them.

"Well," Rocket quietly spoke up, "at least I have you."

They both slowly reached towards each other and held hands, gently yet tightly, the last two Guardians of the Galaxy.

Nebula looked up as Tony hugged a woman, who she assumed was Pepper Potts, Tony's lover. How fortunate he was to still have her. Nebula then looked at the warrior who had saved them, currently speaking with Steve. "How did that woman find us?"

"My back-up tracker," Rocket answered. "Always kept one on the Benatar. We knew you were out there movin'. We just couldn't get to ya. Luckily, Glow-Gal showed up not too long ago, knew the guy that made this 'Avengers' team in the first place."

Nebula nodded with pensive eyes. These Avengers... They grew in favor to her the more she learned of them.

As the others took Tony inside the facility to give him the help he needed, Nebula and Rocket went back into the Benatar, to clean up after her and Tony and to sift through any remaining evidence.

"Yeesh," Rocket said, tracing the wall with his hand, "you guys were just barely hangin' on in here, weren't you?"

"It was hard," Nebula admitted. "Tony had it worse than me, unfortunately. I did everything I could for him."

"Well that's good." Rocket snorted. "We all did everything we could..." He looked towards the cockpit, seeing all of Peter's trinkets. Rocket clenched his fist. "God, I can't believe all of 'em but us got wiped out..."

Nebula bowed her head. "Thanos did not choose who lived or died. It was all random, a perfect half."

"I don't know if that makes it any better or worse," Rocket muttered. He looked down, many emotions toiling inside him. He turned to Nebula, head down as he fiddled with his paws again. He was struggling to ask something, but couldn't get it out. He finally did with a crack in his voice. "Do you do hugs?"

Nebula softened. "I can for you."

"Thanks." Rocket nestled into her as she held her arms out. She didn't say it out loud, but it was almost as if he were burrowing into her like the very woodland animal he resembled. It was a comfort thing for him on multiple levels, she figured. She patted his back, and he sniffed, beginning to sob with another crack. "I _miss them_ , Neb. I can't believe we lost 'em. I just miss them so much..."

She shut her eyes. "I do too, Rocket. I do too."

She hugged him tighter and deeper, cradling the little creature, minding the cybernetic bolts on his back as he cried into her chest. She couldn't help but wonder if he had ever cried like this because of his augmentations, like she had.

By the damned universe. How would they fix this? What Thanos had done had ruined them all, ruined their world. Was there any hope?

Well, as the other Avengers shared what had happened in their absence, Glow-Gal— _Miss Danvers_ —actually proposed an option, one of which Nebula was able to provide some feasibility to. It was going to be dangerous, possibly a long-shot, but Captain Rodgers attested to this plan with severe tenacity. Thanos' mistrust of his daughter was going to be his downfall.

"Let's go get this son of a bitch."

#

"You murdered _TRILLIONS_!" Bruce yelled in rage, pushing Thanos to the floor of his hut.

The great titan fell to his side with a grunt, looking up at his attackers with spite. "You should be _grateful_." Bruce punched him in the face to silence him.

"Where are the stones?" Natasha asked with fear, the Infinity Gauntlet cold, charred, and empty.

"Gone," Thanos answered, "reduced to atoms."

"You used them two days ago!"

"I used the stones to _destroy_ the stones," Thanos explained. "It nearly...killed me, but the work is done. It always will be." He adjusted himself, curdling with arrogance. "I am... _inevitable_."

Rhoede looked around in disbelief. "We have to tear this place apart. H-He has to be lying."

"My father is many things," Nebula spoke up, looking down at the titan as everyone looked at her. "A liar is not one of them." It was the truth. In all her years of service, Thanos did not lie. He didn't _have_ to lie. He was that much of a force of nature that deception was never necessary for him. He would do what he wished, and no one could stop him. Just like now.

"Ah," he sighed with a softening expression. "Thank you, daughter. Perhaps I treated you too harshly."

Nebula felt herself choke up. This... This did not feel real. "Do you really mean that?"

"You and I could be resting here, together," Thanos said, dragging himself towards her, "relaxing redeemed, proud of the work we accomplished...a _family_. The sunrise the day I did it was _beautiful_ , and I wish I could've shared it with someone else who deserved to—"

Thor yelled and swung his mighty axe down against Thanos' neck, cutting him and his head off. The others all jumped back in shock, the mad titan's blood spurting up and specking across Nebula's cheek. She shut her eyes but did not flinch.

"What did you _do_?" Rocket asked. Thanos was their only possibly lead.

"I went for the head," Thor returned quietly. It was all he could say and do.

The others all looked at each other, then to the floor. Damn it. Damn it all. This couldn't be it. But it was. Thanos had won. _Twice_.

Nebula knelt down to the titan's severed head, his eyes and mouth still open. She brushed the eyes closed shut, and solemnly bowed her head.

Rocket walked up behind her, looking at the head as he put a hand on her shoulder, patting. "I don't think you need to feel sorry for him, Nebula. None of this was worth living with him for."

"I know I shouldn't, but... I..." Nebula clenched a fist, finding herself smiling with tears in her eyes. "He was the closest thing I _had_ to a father."

"Oh, Nebula. You... Thanos didn't _deserve_ to have you as his kid, especially not being as big a dick as he was. You can look in other places for family."

"Tell that to Thor."

Indeed, the demigod gripped his bloody axe tightly as he walked out of the hut, and never looked back. No, he _couldn't_ look back. The Decimation was everything, and the Avengers were nothing.

Even in death, Thanos was inevitable.

#

 _Five Years Later..._

"No, no, I still just can't believe he actually did it!" Rocket said. "I mean, what's his catchphrase gonna be now? ' _Bruce smash_?'"

Nebula chuckled, her in Rocket both in the pilot seats of the Benatar. "He was never big on catchphrases before, was he? It's not really his cup of tea, not when he can control it. In fact he's barely fought at all since he succeeded in the procedure. He's saved some people at least, but still."

"Yeah, guess he's never been big on fighting." Rocket pursed his lip. "You think Drax would'a thought he was Gamora's brother?"

Nebula couldn't help but smile at that. She spoke in as deep a voice as she could manage. "' _Are you a son of Thanos? You look much more like him than Gamora. How are his children green when he himself is purple?_ '"

Rocket snickered his weasely little laugh. "Yes, yes! Exactly! That big idiot. The only thing I could ever predict coming out of his mouth was somethin' stupid."

The two Guardians both sighed as their conversation came to a lull.

Rocket looked down. "I miss them crazy cats."

Nebula's eyes fell as well. "I miss all of them too."

Rocket sighed, adjusting his grip on the control lever. "It's alright, sister. We're... Well, we're gettin' by."

Nebula nodded. She looked down at Rocket. "I don't say this to be cruel, but...I'm glad you're the Guardian that survived. I don't think I would've gotten along this well with, say, Drax."

"Oh," Rocket said with a little surprise. "Same here...in a way. Even when we picked you up from the Sovereign, I always felt like there was somethin' to ya that none of us were bothering to look for, 'sides Groot. I mean _yeah_ sure you had your beef with Gamora and we all tried to kill each other, but, eh, that's water under the bridge. Even then, as much as now, we needed to be a family for each other." He looked up at her. "I'm glad I get to be yours, Neb."

Nebula nodded, coming to smile a bit. "I appreciate that. And you as well."

Rocket nodded with his own smile. He held up his little fist. "Cyborg pals?"

Nebula brought her hand up to his, and they bumped fists. "Cyborg pals."

They entered Earth's atmosphere, coming over the Avengers compound.

"Rhodes is flyin' around on patrol," Rocket noted from his scanner, "as per-frickin' usual."

"Must feel better flying around where he doesn't need to worry about his legs," Nebula assumed.

"Yeah, probably. Can't blame him there."

As they got closer, they noticed someone sitting outside on a bench. He wasn't in any uniform or anything. He was just eating tacos.

"Yo, who's that dude?" Rocket asked.

Nebula furrowed her brow. "I have no idea. I've never seen him before."

Rocket snorted. "Looks like a total shrimp. Careful you don't step on him when you pass by."

Nebula smirked. "I'll try to mind my footing."

They landed and opened the entrance ramp. The man had apparently not been expecting them to arrive, looking very confused.

"Hey, human!" Rocket called. "Where's Big Green?"

"Kitchen, I think," the man said with hesitation.

As Nebula walked past him, he gestured towards her and the ship. "That's awesome."

Nebula held her intercom up to her mouth. "Rhodey, careful on re-entry. There's an idiot in the landing zone."

* * *

 **Notes:** Poor Scott lol. He's a goofball but he's not stupid. At least Rocket and Nebula can bond at his expense I guess. Also, Rocket/Nebula cyborg buddies in full! I've been trying to work to that through this fic. I think they have a beautiful dynamic together (which we might even see in GOTG3. Very thankful they got Gunn back.) Granted, her small moment with Rhodey on Morag wasn't terrible, a nice surprise but literally only two sentences long. Heck, I'm surprised Nebula got as much focus as she did in Endgame. She's always been a bit shafted in my eyes, not that her material isn't compelling, cuz boy is it ever.

Also HOW DARE THOR GET THANOS'S BLOOD ON NEB'S FACE LIKE THAT! Especially without her getting some closure out of Thanos! Thor killing him when he did felt very illogical to me (not that emotions are rational), plus it was just rude to Nebula. Making Thanos strike a nerve about Loki and family makes much more sense in my opinion.

I actually have a bit of an epilogue I can make out of all this! There will be one more chapter for this fic! I hope it turns out well!


	5. Endgame

Six stones. One gauntlet created by Tony. Everything they all needed to reverse what Thanos had done. And they _did_. Bruce actually wore the new gauntlet, snapped his fingers and brought everyone back.

Then Thanos came. He laid waste to the entire Avengers base and stated his new plan of desecration: wiping out the entire universe this time and rebuilding it in his own image. Tony, Captain Rodgers, and Thor stood up to the mad titan with the utmost bravery. But was it enough?

They fought hard and well, Steve even proving himself strong enough to wield one of Thor's hammers. But just when it seemed like the three bravest Avengers were doomed, _they_ returned. All the previously decimated heroes came to their aid. The wizard and boy from Titan, a woman with a similar shrinking-suit to Scott Lang, Pepper Potts with a similar power-suit to Tony, Okoye's lost countrymen, and of course, the Guardians of the Galaxy—Quill, Drax, Mantis, and Groot. All them and more arrived to stop Thanos, once and for all.

"AVENGERS! _Assemble_."

And Nebula was one of them.

The army of Avengers clashed with the Chitauri, the Black Order, and Thanos himself. Priorities were made: keep the Gauntlet away from Thanos, and stop him once and for all.

Nebula and Gamora stuck close to Rocket and Groot as he laid fire on the Chitauri with Bucky, the Winter Soldier. The sisters had her back to cover, as they was gunless.

"We're no good here," Nebula said to Rocket. "We need to find our own target."

Rocket ceased his fire, looking down the hillside. He pointed towards something. "How about _that_?"

Nebula carefully peaked her head over the mound, and she spotted _him_ with wide eyes. Down the hill was Thanos himself, walking alone, his duel-blade in hand.

Nebula slipped back into cover, looking at Rocket, worried. "You think I'm ready for this?"

Rocket cocked his gun and looked at Nebula. "Go kick his ass, Neb. If anyone deserves to take him down, it's you and your sister. You got this in the bag."

"I am _Groot_ ," Groot said with an encouraging smile.

Nebula smiled as well, feeling assured. She looked to Gamora. "You're ready?"

Gamora nodded, smiling herself. "Yes. Let's end this, together."

Rocket fired a few more bursts. He looked to Bucky. "You wanna give 'em an opening?"

Bucky snorted with a smirk. "Just gimme a sec." He leapt up onto the mound firing his gun, drawing attention from some more Chitauri. When one drew close, he leapt over the alien beast, driving his vibranium arm through its chest with a yell and pulling it to the ground as he landed. " _Go_!" he yelled to the sisters.

"Right!" Nebula yelled. Her and Gamora leapt over the mound theirselves, ducking and rolling under the bullets and lasers as the three drew attention away from them. Running down the hillside, the warrior sisters hurried towards Thanos.

"Come on! This way!"

"Right behind you!"

They ran and leapt across the rubble from the ruined Avengers base. Nebula looked up, spotting Tony and Pepper fighting back-to-back, flying and firing lasers all around them. Nebula smiled. Tony had come so far from Titan. To see him fighting alongside his lover was something special.

A moment more, and she and Gamora reached the bottom of the hill, rolling to their feet a ways behind the mad titan. " _Thanos_!" Gamora yelled.

He stopped upon hearing her voice, turning around to look at them with surprise. "My daughters..."

"We are not your daughters," Nebula denounced. "We've never been. That is why Gamora betrayed you, yet again."

Thanos scowled. "You only do so because you are _foolish_ , near-sighted. You can't possibly comprehend what I must do for the universe."

"It is _you_ who are near-sighted!" Gamora refuted, sword pointed at him. "Destroying the universe will _never_ save it."

"This universe _cannot_ be saved," Thanos spat, stalking closer. "That is why I must rebuild it!"

"THANOOOS!"

He whirled around, only to be tackled to the ground by Drax. The titan threw the knife-wielder off of himself with a growl.

Drax slid backwards towards the sisters. He steadied himself with knives still drawn and looked at his fellow warriors emboldened. "Nebula, Gamora. I will aid you."

Gamora furrowed her brow. "How do you know my name?"

Drax blinked and furrowed his brow too. "We all know each other's names, do we not?"

"Drax," Nebula said with a sigh, "this... She forgot everything. She's from the past."

"Oh. I see." He looked at her. "Gamora, in the future, you and I become the fastest of allies."

"I wouldn't go that far," Nebula said with a roll of her eyes.

"F-Fair acquaintances."

"Perhaps even a little less."

"If he'll help us fight Thanos," Gamora cut them off, turning back to Thanos, "then that's enough..."

Thanos stood back up with a scowl, clutching his blade. "You _vermin_."

"We are no pests, Thanos!" Drax shouted back, a knife pointed at him. "Because of you taking our families from us, we became each others' family instead. These two women you call your daughters? I now call them my sisters."

He looked at them both, and smiled. "Metaphorically."

Thanos narrowed his eyes. "If you will stand against me together, then you will all _die_ together."

"That's a risk we are willing to take if it means stopping you," Gamora returned.

"So be it," Thanos spat back.

"It will," Nebula uttered.

All three warriors yelled as they charged against Thanos, and the battle raged on.

* * *

 **Notes:** BOOM surprise double-publish lol! Those three all deserved some sort of final confrontation with Thanos. I saw Nando V. Movies' "Changing The Endgame" idea, and I wanted to do just a small exchange between Nebula and Thanos, but then it snowballed into this lol. I suppose this was for the better, eh lol? Also side note, what with Nebula being a big part of Endgame, I was kinda disappointed to not see her wield the Gauntlet like she does in the comics. But Tony was pretty deserving to wield the stones himself since the MCU is its own thing, so I'm satisfied with just an interaction like this. Not to mention Neb seems to be part of the Guardians for realsies now it seems! The hunt for past Gamora begins!

And with this, I proudly mark the end of this fic! I hope you enjoyed it thoroughly!


End file.
